Il vise, il tire
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: comme nous somme le 050305 on peux bien ce lire une petite fic 3X5 attention ceci est une deathfic doubler d'un inceste j'aime l'interdit


**Kyô Maxwell : rhoooooo chui en train d'écouter une chanson qui me fait déprimer à mort !**

**Wufei surtendu : kwé ? OO Quelqu'un a parlé de mort, pourquoi je dois mourir ?**

**Duo : holà moine gourmant, tu nous ferais pas une crise de nerf là ?**

**Quatre : faut dire que dans les fic c'est lui qui meurt tout le temps !**

**Kyô Maxwell mouchoir à la main et boîte de cookies dans l'autre : rooolala je broie du cafard ! kesske vous dites ? Wufei meurt tout le temps ? Je peux changer ça ! Je me sens d'humeur à faire des Deathfic alors profitez-en je fais des promos !**

**Heero : dur dur d'être un G boys !**

**Trowa : …... (Vouai…)**

Il vise, Il tire…. :

Il vise, le visage de sa victime implorait sa pitié, il pose un instant les yeux sur la petite table du salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Sur celle-ci était posé un petit cadre où l'on pouvait voir une famille parfaitement heureuse, il reconnut à droite de la photo l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux se reposent enfin sur celui-ci et tire.

t'es rentré ? Hurle une voix dans le salon, alors que l'assassin enlevait ses chaussures

oui…

ça c'est passé comment ? Questionne l'autre en sortant sa tête de l'encadrement de la porte

comme d'habitude…

je vois ! Sourit le brun en se rapprochant pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans le cou

Heero…Se plaignit le premier sans pour autant faire un mouvement de défense

quoi ? Si ça c'est si bien passé, j'ai le droit à une récompense !

es-tu sûr que ce que nous faisons est normal… ?

Heero se redresse afin que sa tête se colle au front de sont vis à vis, il lui prend la tête entre ses mains :

Wufei, nous ne sommes pas normaux…

…

nos parents nous ont mis au monde pour nous voir souffrir, ils ne nous aimaient pas, mais moi, moi je t'aime mon frère ! Murmure le brun en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Wufei

mais…n'est ce pas interdit l'amour entre nous ?

bien sûr que non, pas pour des gens comme nous ! Nous sommes des personnes de l'ombre !

Wufei ne dit pas d'autre mot, il laissa comme à son habitude son frère le caresser et le prendre, il ne savait pas, plus ce qui était permis ou pas…

Souvent, lorsque Heero dormait contre son torse, Wufei regardait par la fenêtre les milliers d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel, chaque jour il avait l'impression qu'une d'elles s'éteignait, chaque jour lui-même tuait au moins une personne. Puis son regard dérivait sur son frère, Wufei lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, parfois le brun lui désignait une personne dans la rue au hasard et lui devait l'éliminer, c'est ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il avait tué ce brave homme de famille, mort dans l'ignorance…

Wufei parcourait les couloirs de son nouveau lycée, ses yeux noirs semblaient ne rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Il sortit un bout de papier de la poche de son uniforme, il lut rapidement l'écriture du surveillant qui l'avait accueilli et chercha le numéro de sa classe. Il remit le bout de papier dans sa poche en apercevant la porte qu'il recherchait. Sans hésitation il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver devant une classe :

tu es Mr Chang ? Sourit le vieux professeur en s'approchant de lui

L'asiatique hocha la tête, fixant un point devant lui, il n'aimait pas par-dessus tout voir le visage des gens avec qui il parlait :

bien, mes chers élèves je vous présente Mr Chang Wufei, le nouvel élève dont je vous ai tant parlé, accueillez-le comme il se doit !

Les jeunes adolescents se lèvent alors en même temps pour lui crier un ''bienvenue'' suivi de sourires. Wufei quant à lui ne voyait pas, n'écoutait pas, il se déconnectait de tout, il n'avait jamais créer de lien avec qui que ce soit à part son grand frère :

prend donc place ! Sourit à nouveau le professeur, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'habituer

Wufei prit la première place qu'il vit, à côté d'un châtain qui le dévisageait :

je te trouve mignon ! Sourit t'il, moi c'est Trowa enchanté !

…

ouais pas bavard hein ? Je sais que lorsqu'on est nouveau c'est assez dur de s'intégrer mais tu verras, je t'y aiderais !

pourquoi… ?

pasque je veux être ton ami

…me dis tu que je suis mignon ? Continue l'asiatique

parce que j'aime bien ton visage, je te trouve mignon !

_Je te trouve si mignon Wufei, tu n'es rien qu'à moi ! Tu m'appartiens, personne d'autre ne te le dira ! Je t'aime mon frère !_

est ce que cela veut dire que je t'appartiens ?

Trowa le fixa avec des yeux étonnés, puis il rit tout en affirmant qu'il était un drôle de phénomène :

tu es très marrant Wufei, mais sache que personne n'appartient à personne !

Pour la première fois Wufei tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur, il fronça un sourcil :

ha bon ?

bien sûr andouille !

Wufei avait passé la journée avec Trowa, il avait même souri à une de ses blagues, à la vue de ce sourire Trowa s'était empressé d'ajouter qu'il était encore plus mignon avec ce petit air de gaieté sur les lèvres. L'asiatique pénétra dans son appartement, déposant délicatement son sac au sol :

salut Wufei ! Sourit Heero en l'embrassant sur la bouche, ton nouveau lycée te plait ?

je……crois avoir un ami !

Le brun blêmit, il ne supportait sans doute pas que son frère côtoie d'autres personnes que lui. Il s'efforça de garder tout cela pour lui et de lui demander comment c'était passée sa journée. Wufei répondit par quelques mots bref et tenta de passer dans la cuisine afin de se laver les mains. Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis son premier meurtre :

attend, viens avec moi dans la chambre ! Souffle Heero en laissant un baiser tiède dans le cou de son frère

non…je ne veux pas…Souffle t'il en passant devant lui

Heero fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas lui obéir, il laissa passer pour cette fois, s'installant devant la télévision.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Wufei se prélassait sous un cerisier qui se trouvait dans la cour, c'était la pause pour déjeuner et celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de ne manger qu'une fois par jour. D'ailleurs il ne dormait jamais non plus, ses rêves étaient emplis de choses monstrueuses, des personnes qu'il avait tué que se soit pour de l'argent ou pour l'amusement de son frère. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, n'était jamais triste, jamais heureux, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire :

hey tu dors Wufei ? sourit Trowa en se penchant vers lui, tu sais que c'est une provocation au viol que tu nous fais là !

…Trowa…

Il ne comprenait pas cette chaleur qui lui montait en lui à chaque fois que le châtain était à ses cotés. Son camarade s'installa près de lui et leva la tête vers l'arbre dont les pétales roses tombaient silencieusement poussés par le maigre vent. On pouvait croire à un ballet offert par la nature :

ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ce soir ! S'exclame l'autre en rabaissant la tête

je n'y suis jamais allé…

TU VEUX RIRE ! Mais où tu vis ? Ils font quoi tes parents ?

ils sont morts…

………………………….ho je suis désolé Wufei je ne voulais pas raviver ce genre de passé douloureux…

douloureux…. ?

_Wufei, tu dois les tuer, c'est le but du jeu ! Aller t'as juste à appuyer sur la détente et sa part tout seul ! Tu dois le faire pour moi, moi je t'aime ! ça ne sera pas douloureux !_

ça n'a pas été douloureux… !

Trowa le dévisagea, parfois Wufei l'effrayait, il n'avait aucune émotion, il pouvait dire des choses effroyables sans battre une seule fois des cils :

Wufei…regarde moi s'il te plait

L'asiatique tourna ses yeux vers le châtain qui s'était rapproché de lui, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Trowa laissa glisser ses lèvres sur celle du brun :

que fais-tu ? S'étonne celui-ci

ha enfin ! Sourit l'autre en s'éloignant un peu, une expression s'est formée sur ton visage, je commençais à penser que tu étais un robot !

…

mais si tu veux je peux t'embrasser ! Continue t'il plus bas

…m'embrasser…

Trowa reposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son vis-à-vis, un simple baiser, pour les deux un baiser d'amour, mais seul l'un d'entre eux ne le savait pas. Trowa s'éloigna à nouveau, tout sourire il se lève :

ha oui j'avais emmené mon déjeuner, que dirais tu qu'on le partage ?

je n'ai pas faim…

tu veux rire, ça fait quelques semaines qu'on se connait et t'as jamais rien mangé le midi !

et alors… ?

je m'inquiète moi !

tu t'inquiètes pour moi…S'étonne encore une fois l'asiatique alors que le châtain lui mettait une boulette de viande dans la bouche

aller au lieu de discuter goûte moi ça ! C'est moi qui l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi !

pour moi…. ?

hey t'en as pas marre de me piquer toutes mes phrases ! S'indigne faussement Trowa

Après les cours, Wufei se laissa embarquer par le châtain dans une salle de cinéma. Trowa n'avait cessé de lui sourire et parfois, alors qu'une scène de romance passait sur le grand écran, le châtain lui caressait la joue, ou lui prenait la main, Wufei commençait à comprendre le sens de tous ces gestes, Trowa tombait amoureux de lui, et lui ne le repoussait pas, trouvant cela agréable. Cette simple pensée le fit paniquer un court instant, lui le dénudé de toute émotion commençait pour la première fois de sa vie à aimer quelqu'un. Le film se termine enfin, Trowa l'embrassa, un simple bisou sur la bouche tout en lui faisant des grands signes en hurlant ''A DEMAIN !''. Wufei fit un micro sourire et mains dans les poches se décida à rentrer :

où étais tu ? Hurla presque Heero en voyant son frère passer la porte d'entrée

j'étais au cinéma avec Trowa… Explique t'il en se déchaussant et en déposant son sac

ce Trowa ! Peste le second, je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans me le dire !

…mais j'aime être avec lui !

Heero fronça un sourcil, ce Trowa devenait à présent un obstacle, un mur à abattre. Alors que Wufei se dirigeait vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains, un sourire machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres du brun. Il l'enlaça à la taille et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille :

j'ai un nouveau jeu Wufei…

…

ta prochaine cible sera Trowa ! Sourit Heero alors que Wufei se retournait brusquement

NON !

Son frère sursauta, jamais Wufei n'avait haussé la voix de sa vie, mais il se reprit bien vite en ajoutant :

POURQUOI ! Tu ne veux plus m'obéir !

mais…je crois que…que je l'aime !

NE DIT PAS DE SOTISES ! TU N'AIMES QUE MOI !

mais…Souffla Wufei

Heero reprit son calme et prit son jeune frère dans ses bras, pour lui caresser affectueusement la tête :

mon Wufei, mon chéri, mon frère, je t'aime tellement, tu le sais pourtant, nous ne sommes pas pareil que les gens normaux ! Ce Trowa t'a pris en pitié, il ne t'aime pas ! Seul moi t'aime, je suis celui qui te comprendra toute ta vie ! Je suis ton unique raison d'exister…

Wufei ne broncha pas un instant, son cœur était lourd et rapide, il sentit les mains de son frère relever son visage. Il le vit pleurer et lui sourire :

tu ne veux pas m'abandonner ?

Wufei hocha négativement la tête, touché par ces larmes qu'il lui était impossible de sortir :

tu vas le faire ? Continu Heero de sa douce voix

………………oui….Souffla t'il en baissant la tête

Et sur ce simple mot, Wufei s'empara du magnum dans le tiroir du salon et sortit de l'appartement, tout juste habillé d'un débardeur et de son vieux jean délavé, alors qu'il faisait moins cinq.

Heero sourit, son frère allait lui revenir, sa seule raison de vivre lui reviendrait il en était sûr !

Wufei était devant un pavillon, Trowa lui avait déjà donné son adresse, une maison tout à fait paisible, tout comme le quartier d'ailleurs. Il scruta les fenêtres de celle-ci, il s'avança vers l'une pour y découvrir son ami, sa victime, sur son lit, en train de lire. A pas de félin il s'avança, crocheta la fenêtre et avant même que Trowa n'ait eu le temps de se relever, l'asiatique le tenait en joug :

Wufei ? S'étonne celui-ci

…

pourquoi Wufei ? S'exclame le châtain en apercevant enfin l'arme braquée sur lui

je suis…j'ai tué mes parents parce qu'il me l'a demandé, je dois te tuer parce qu'il me l'a demander !

Trowa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans trop comprendre :

pourquoi le fais tu ? Qui est t'il ?

je lui appartiens…seul lui peux m'aimer…Souffle Wufei, les yeux vides

non ! Moi je t'aime Wufei, depuis notre première rencontre !

je dois lui obéir…

Trowa écarta alors les bras, lui dévoilant sa poitrine :

hé bien tire, tire en plein cœur, je dois bien mourir un jour, je préfère que ce soit par toi, l'homme que j'aime !

Trowa….Murmure t'il

je t'aime Wufei ! Sourit Trowa

Il vise, il tire………………

Le corps du châtain tomba lourdement au sol, du sang s'étendait sur le parquet. Wufei baissa le bras, laissant pendre son arme aux bouts de ses doigts, il porte son autre main libre sur ses joues. Qu'était ce ? Du sang ? Non ce n'est pas rouge, c'est transparent, de l'eau, de l'eau salée, des sillons d'eau salée. Et cette impression de déchirement intérieur. Ignorant ces sentiments inconnus, il repartit par la fenêtre pour rentrer chez son frère, ils n'étaient pas des personnes normales, les personnes comme lui devaient rester entre elles !

Owari

**Trowa qui éteint la musique qui sape le moral : ………. (Arrête ça tout de suite ça te fait faire des trucs horrible !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu m'étonnes en temps normal c'est Wuffy qui meurt**

**Wufei : bon dieu je suis dans la peau d'Heero dans cte fic !**

**Heero : hn ! (Quelque chose contre ?)**

**Trowa : ………………. (Et puis Wufei l'est a moi pas à Heero)**

**Wufei : non mais j'appartiens à personne !**

**Duo indigner : le plus grave c'est que je sois pas apparu !**

**Kyô Maxwell : bon les réclamation c'est pas ici ! Vais écouter les chansons de gravitation mwa**

**Les G boys : NOON ! Elles sont toutes tristeuh ! (Meuh non pas toute !)**


End file.
